hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Naughty Heaven
Naughty Heaven is a 2014 album by Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. The album was released worldwide on March 24th, becoming available at 11:12pm everywhere. Background The album was announced by Ashley O'Brian during a January 2014 photoshoot. It follows their 2012 and 2013 albums, Girls and Boys, which were considered a "two part album". About As soon as the album was confirmed, fans went insane for the twins to release music from the album as soon as they possibly could. Days after they confirmed the album, Ashley announced that two of the songs would be titled Marty Jim Watso and Slave. Amanda later announced Bloody Hayley and Do Whatcha Want would also be songs on the album. Neither of the twins confirmed or denied which would be singles. The albums singles so far are Stripper Heaven, Marty Jim Watso, Do Whatcha Want, and Slave. Serge has said that the the plan for Naughty Heaven is to "fire out as many singles as possible". In total the twins released a total of ten singles and videos from the album, the most they have ever released from one album. To promote the album and bring joy to fans, the twins went on tour with the album. The tour was titled O'Brian Heaven and lasted between April 30th and July 30th. Before and throughout the tour, a total of eight singles were released. When the tour finished the twins releasing Leading Role around a week later and later in the month, on August 22nd, released You Used To Addict Me as the final song from the album. Style While some fans expected Naughty Heaven could be titled something related to the previous two albums, Amanda O'Brian later confiirmed that they would be going "back to the back in the day" style - suggesting that the albums content and lyrics will be more graphic, mirroring earlier albums such as Get in There or Bad Gettance. Generally this statement created a positive and happy response from fans. Once released, some songs matched what the twins had said and fans had hoped for. Songs such as Ooh Ooh Hunnie, Spark!, Strippin' Nude, and Stripper Heaven all contain graphic themed lyrics. Several of the other songs also contain graphic words, including nude body references, but don't follow the same graphic themes. Lyrics Lyrically, the albums contain a variety of different subjects. Songs such as Ooh Ooh Hunnie, Slave, Breaking Glasses, Spark!, Strippin' Nude, and Stripper Heaven all contain generally graphic themes with little else in the songs. However, songs such as Spark! do contain a slight, twisted love theme. Slave became the most popular of the songs and is often forgotten as a graphic song and thought of as something far more special. The albums second single, Do Whatcha Want, discusses the rumours surrounding the twins gender and possibility of having male sides. Seal It With A Gasp and WHERE HAVE U BEEN? both discuss relationships and the hard sides to them, with Ashley making comments about her real life husband Samuel Davis being a liar in Seal It With A Gasp and making threatening comments. Breaking Glasses features a similiar theme and is generally considered to have little meaning compared to other songs on the album. [[So Happy I'm Not You (Gonna Start A Group Fight)|So Happy I'm Not You (Gonna Start A Group Fight)]] also has lyrics about real life situations the twins have faced. Ashley sings about the attempted murders she faced from Kayla & Elizabeth Krootcha, her ex Kakika Lurmarnt, and in support of her husband Samuel Davis. She also sings about slapping his cousin, David Davis, which makes her feel "all right". Amanda meanwhile sings that her and her sister are "stunning" and mentions their love for slapping buttock cheeks, which she refers to as "cheekas". Marty Jim Watso is a love and support song for the award winning and multi-talented male, Marty Jim Watso, simply being named after him. The song mentions his life and tradgedy that he has faced while they sing their lifes would be fine if they were Marty. You Lost We is the slowest song from the album. Lyrically the song is about the breakup of their parents - Nameless O'Brian and Hayley Weesta. The song is also sang completely by Ashley while Amanda simply enters with around two words throughout the whole song, spoken and not sang, and fails to sing. Throughout the song, Ashley seems to forget Amanda exists and adds "oh and Amanda". Slave instantly became one of the songs most popular songs. Featuring vocals from Feesta, the actual meaning apart from it being fairly graphic is generally unknown. The twins do sing "looking good and feeling nude", possibly meaning that they feel they must be nude to feel good and they are slaves to their naked buttocks cheeks. Belong Together discusses the twins individual relationships at the time of the albums release. While Amanda makes references about her boygirlfriend, Tea Tree, Ashley sings about her husband Samuel Davis. Singles On March 14th 2014 it was announced by the twins manager announced that something was coming soon. By the next day, the video for Stripper Heaven had been posted to YouClown. The song was available to buy from that day. When the album was confirmed for release on March 24th 2014, the second video from the album was uploaded to YouClown. Do Whatcha Want was revealed as the second single and was available to buy from the following day, March 25th. Marty Jim Watso was soon announced as the third single from the album. The official audio was posted to YouClown on April 7th 2014 while the video followed on April 10th. It became available to buy from that night. On April 22nd, the official lyric video for Slave was uploaded to YouClown. It became available to buy on May 2nd while the video was uploaded a few days earlier. The next video appeared online on May 30th. At the end of the video, fans were told that the single was already out now despite it not being advertised now. The song, WHERE HAVE U BEEN?, was successful regardless of the lack of promotion. On June 9th, Amanda O'Brian confirmed that the next single would be released officially on June 13th. The video was promoted with a dark trailer unlike the others and the video was posted on June 10th. The song is Valley Of The Does. The single was officially released on June 15th. Belong Together was confirmed as the seventh single by Serge in late June. The video for the song was released on July 4th. Two weeks later and after much promotion, it reached number one on July 18th, a week after its release. It was soon announced by Luigi Baluigi that in total there would be ten videos from the album, following the plan to release as many singles as they possibly could. Luigi said he wanted to beat the record of the number of singles the twins could release from one album. The eighth single wasTwinlessSeven Monsters, with the audio posted to YouClown on July 20th and it becoming available to buy from the same day. The video was released after the song charted, on July 26th. Fans were allowed to vote for the ninth single, with it being between Ooh Ooh Honey and Leading Role. After recieving the msot votes, Leading Role was releasing as a single on August 8th. The video was released on August 2nd and recieved positive reviews. The final single released from the album was You Used To Addict Me. After the official audio was posted online, the video was released on August 22nd along with the video for the song, making it available to buy. Sucess One year after the albums release, it was confirmed by OMI that it was the O'Brian twins most successful album to date. Naughty Heaven outsold any previous albums, either joint or solo, by the twins. Reviews for the album were generally overwhelmingly positive from both fans and reviewers. Song Listing 1. Stripper Heaven 2. You Lost We 3. Bloody Hayley 4. Ooh Ooh Honey 5. Do Whatcha Want 6. Valley Of The Does 7. Seven Monsters 8. Seal It With A Gasp feat. Feesta 9. Strippin' Nude 10. Marty Jim Watso 11. WHERE HAVE U BEEN? 12. Leading Role 13. Spark! 14. Slave feat. Feesta 15. Goat 16. Belong Together Deluxe Edition 17. Breaking Glasses 18. You Used To Addict Me 19. Twinless 20. So Happy I'm Not You (Gonna Start A Group Fight)